Moments in Time
by BrutusXEnobaria
Summary: A couple of cute little one-shots about Brutus and Enobaria.
1. Plane Ticket

**Plane Ticket**

Brutus walked out of Gate 26, right after taking three long flights: from Arizona to Texas to Boston, Massachusets. Now he was in New York, he was home; a place he missed a lot. He let his eyes wander around until he bumped into a figure who was walking the opposite direction.

"Sorry." He helped the woman pick up the papers she dropped as they bumped into each other.

"It's alright," she assured him, picking up her plane ticket.

Brutus was mesmerized by the woman he bumped into. Beautiful, tan skin, big eyes, long lashes, plump lips, chocolate brown hair that curled at the bottom. She looked perfect without even trying.

"You're going to Los Angeles?" Brutus asked as he took a peek at her plane ticket.

"Yes, I am." Once she had all her papers, she stood up and bid him goodbye. "Nice meeting you."

Brutus quickly went up to a desk, asked for a plane ticket to Los Angeles, and went after her.


	2. Legs

**Legs**

Enobaria helped Brutus's dad set up the ramp to the front door of his house. Brutus was going to come home in a wheel chair; he lost his legs while he was in a car accident. The glass cut right through his legs.

"Thank you." Brutus's dad put a hand on Enobaria's shoulder. "He's going to need you."

"No problem," Enobaria said. They waited in silence until they saw a minivan pull up at the front of the house. A man came out of the driver's seat, took out the wheelchair from the trunk, and helped Brutus sit down.

Brutus's dad greeted him with a hug and rolled him up to the front door of the house. Enobaria gave him a hug; she hadn't seen him in two weeks.

"Hey, beautiful." Brutus tried to fix a smile, but didn't succeed. He was never going to be the same again, he was never going to be full because there was always going to be some part of him missing.

XXX

Brutus was sitting in the middle of the kitchen in his wheelchair, his head down. He hated his new life; he hated not being able to do some things he could do before he lost his legs. He hated having to have someone help him. Even for the simple things like going to the bathroom, having to go up the ramp, getting into the bathtub.

"Did my parents make you come talk to me?" Brutus asked Enobaria, knowing that she was standing at the door.

"No, I came here because I wanted to," Enobaria said, taking out a seat and sitting next to him. "Brutus, it's been three weeks. You can't go on like this."

"Yes, I can," Brutus said. "Enobaria, this is for life. This is going to be the rest of my life from now on until I die. So I don't understand why you're still here with me. You don't have to stay with me because you pity me, okay? I'll understand if you leave."

"You think I pity you?" Enobaria asked. "Brutus, you know well enough that I do not pity you because I know just how much you hate that." He stayed silent. "And why do you think I'd leave you?"

"Because I'm broken," Brutus said, looking down at his lap.

Enobaria stood up, grabbed a glass, and dropped it on the ground. It shattered into pieces. "That's broken. Is that what you are? Are you shattered into a million pieces? No, you're not! You're just hurt. It's not the same. Broken can't be fixed, but hurt can."

She was right, she mostly always was. She had this ability to fix people up without pitying them or making them feel inferior.

"You're right," Brutus said. "You're absolutely right."

Enobaria sat back down on her seat. "Good, I hope you know that."

Brutus gently grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. "Thank you for slapping some sense into me."

"You're welcome." Enobaria smiled.

"How did I become the luckiest man in the world?" Brutus asked, returning the smile.


	3. Jerk

**Jerk**

Brutus was upstairs, checking the rooms making sure that no one was still in the house. He stopped when he spotted a young woman sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart, you need to get out of here." Brutus walked up to her and he noticed that she was sobbing and her body was shaking. She hid her face in her hands and her tears were soaking through. He squatted down next to her. "Hey, we gotta get out of here; the cops busted the party."

"So?" she asked before sobbing even louder.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on, quiet down," he hushed her softly. "Shh, if you quiet down, I can get you out of here..."

"I don't even care!" she snapped at him, her head still buried in her hands. "…He's such a jerk!"

Brutus gently, but quickly carried her downstairs. Once he reached the back door, he heard the front door being thrown open. He ran away from the neighborhood while still carrying her in his arms until they reached the town.

He gently set her down and looked into her red, puffy eyes. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Enobaria," she mumbled.

"My name's Brutus," he said. "And I'll never be a jerk to you like he was, promise."


	4. Try Again

**Try Again**

"You need to be gentle with her," the doctor told Brutus. "She's still pretty sad and she's had a rough time."

Brutus nodded and walked into his wife's hospital room where she was supposed to be sleeping, but she wasn't able to get any rest, no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't close her eyes and leave them closed.

Enobaria looked at Brutus as he walked into her room with sad eyes. He pulled up a seat next to her and sat down. "Hey…"

"Hi," she said back, her tone low and fragile. She looked vulnerable, cracked, fragile. "You don't have to be here with me…"

"I want to be here," Brutus said. He took out a bag with food. "I brought you some food, I think it beats the hospital slop they serve at the cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry," she whispered.

"Come on, you need to eat," he insisted.

"What's the point if I'm not eating for two anymore?" Enobaria asked in a frustrated tone. She wasn't frustrated at him, she was frustrated at herself. "…There's no point in anything now."

"Hey, - " Brutus put the bag down and put his hand under her chin, making her looking at him – "Don't talk like that. I know that the miscarriage is hard on you, but whatever happened, happened. It may seem like the end of the world, but it's not. We can always try again… And if that doesn't work, we have enough money to adopt, okay?"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up just a little and a small smile crept up on her lips.

"Yes, really," Brutus said.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too."


	5. Green as Envy

**Green as Envy**

"Stop yelling at me, Brutus!" Enobaria said to him.

"Not until you tell me what was going on with you and Gloss!" Brutus ordered. They just came back from another party and Brutus's blood was boiling. "I saw the both of you! I saw the way you looked at each other!"

"He was fucking drunk!" Enobaria explained.

"But he touched you!" Brutus recalled.

"He handed me a drink and our hands brushed over each other!" Enobaria said. "And don't think I didn't notice how you looked at Cashmere's chest the entire night!"

"Her breasts were dangling out of her top! I was horrified!" Brutus said.

"Then why are we fighting?" Enobaria asked, her voice lower than before.

Brutus ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know why we're fighting."

"I don't like it when we fight," Enobaria said, beginning to tear up a little bit.

"Oh, Baria." He walked over to her and brought her in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I was being a jealous jerk and I don't have a reason for being jealous."

"Let's not fight, okay?" Enobaria asked.

"Okay," Brutus replied, kissing her hair.


	6. Forget Me Not

**Forget Me Not**

Brutus bumped into a female figure in the grocery store. "Sorry." He bent down and picked up her things.

"It's fine," she said.

He froze once he recognized her voice. He slowly stood up and met her eyes. "I – It's you."

"Yes, it is." She took her things from his hands. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I haven't seen you in three months," Brutus replied.

"What are you talking about?" Enobaria asked, giving him a confused look. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"It's me: Brutus," he said. "You haven't seen me since I walked out on you at our wedding three months ago."

"How is it possible that you walked out on our wedding if we've never even met?" Enobaria was so confused right now.

"Brutus? Is that you?" Gloss walked up behind Enobaria and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's been so long."

"Three months," Brutus recalled.

"Well, I should go," Enobaria said. "I'll see you later at our house, okay babe?" She kissed Gloss on the lips goodbye and walked away.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" Brutus asked.

"A month after you walked out on her, she was drunk driving and she got into an accident," Gloss explained.

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Brutus asked.

Gloss shook his head. "No, she just doesn't remember her past three years."

Two years ago, Brutus and Enobaria were starting to go out. "What's the last thing she remembers?" Brutus asked.

"Being engaged to me," Gloss said, scratching the back of his neck. A year before Brutus and Enobaria began to date, Gloss and Enobaria were engaged. Then he called it off and a year later, Enobaria and Brutus began to hit it off.

"And you're just going to let her believe that?" Brutus asked with a hint of anger.

"Pretty much," Gloss said. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me and it was stupid of me to call off the engagement. Now I finally have another chance with her."

"Well, what if I also made the mistake of walking away from her!" Brutus asked. "What if I also want a second chance?"

"Brutus, she really doesn't need you in her life," Gloss stated. "She's better off without you."

"When I met her, she was heartbroken by you and I helped her pick up the pieces," Brutus stated. "She thought she'd never find someone who would truly love her and I proved her wrong. She deserves to know who I am!"

"Well, what if she doesn't want to remember you?" Gloss asked. "I'm sorry, but this is how things are now." He walked away.

That was when Brutus knew he truly screwed up. Not only did he walk out on her at their wedding, but she didn't even remember him and she was in the arms of the jerk who hurt her.

But even if she remembered him, she'd still be in the arms of another jerk who also hurt her.


	7. Run Away With Me

**Run Away With Me**

Brutus walked into the Diner and sat down at the counter, bringing his hoodie up even more. He hoped no one would notice him. He hated being followed by fans, paparazzi, and reporters.

Enobaria walked up to Brutus and took out her note pad. "Hey, stranger. Can I get you your regular order of apple pie?"

He took off his sunglasses. "How'd you know it was me, Bari?"

"I know you too well," she said, glad to see him again. "Can I have my kiss?"

"Of course you can." He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "I haven't seen you in a long time since my world tour."

"I missed you," she said, fetching him a piece of his favorite apple pie. "So, tell me. What's it like to be a famous singer/songwriter?"

"It's pretty great," he said, a little turned down. "But…"

"Why so glum?" Enobaria asked, getting the can of whipped cream and topping off his apple pie.

"I just – I thought being famous was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me," Brutus said. "But, it's not exactly the life I wanted."

"But you have everything you ever wanted," Enobaria said. "You have a great career, a load of money, fans, fame. What more could you ask for?"

"You," he stated.

"Brutus, we've talked about this before," Enobaria said, setting down the plate with his piece of apple pie and a fork. "I can't just accompany you for the rest of my life while you travel around the world during your career. It's just not how I imagine my life…"

"I know," Brutus said. He took out two papers from his hoodie and set them down on the counter. "Which is why I got us these."

Enobaria took the two papers in her hands and her eyes widened once she realized the two papers were two plane tickets. "What's this?"

"You've always told me you've wanted to travel but never had enough money," he remembered. "So… I think I'm going to take a little break from my career and travel a little bit with my favorite girl in the world."

"Is this really happening?" Enobaria asked.

"Yes," he assured her. "Will you run away with me and travel the world with a famous singer/songwriter?"

"Yes," she said. "I will."

"I love you so much," Brutus said.

She brought his hoodie down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you more."

"Look!" a girl said. "It's Brutus!" Then a bunch of screaming girls began to run up to him.

Brutus put on his sunglasses and brought his hoodie up. "I'll see you later!" He ran out of the diner and tried to escape the fans.

Enobaria smiled and looked at the tickets in her hand. "This is really happening. I'm going to travel the world with the love of my life…"


End file.
